Catwoman Meooowww
by The Angel Of Ruin
Summary: Shy innocent little sakura has been ridiculed since she was little, she keeps everythig bottled until she gets this new power, chaos let lose and its hell from here for the bullies.Pairings SasuSaku,NaruHina,InoShika disclaimers don't OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Who would have thought the little innocent quite sakura would turn into.....CATWOMAN!!!!??? yuo thats her story. Pairing SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina. OOC'ness sorry suck at summary's.

* * *

"It all started on the day that I died. If there had been an obituary, it would have described the unremarkable life of an unremarkable woman, survived by no one. But there was no obituary; because the day that I died was also the day I started to live. But that comes later. This was my life. Days blended together, consistently ordinary, thanks to a job that was the practical version of my passion. I was supposed to be an artist by now. Instead, I was designing ads for beauty cream" and now the story begins.

"Come on Ino-chan, give it up! I'm not pretty! At all, your much more prettier than I am!" Said a 20-year-old Sakura Haruno. "Forehead as much as I am flattered by your honesty, you have to stop that. You are very pretty. You just need to dress right and have the right attitude! Now stop thinking so low of yourself!" Said Ino, her best friend since first grade. She was a platinum blonde with baby blue eyes. Sakura was a pink haired girl that was down to her mid back; she had these captivating emerald green eyes. She had these glow to them that would brighten anybodies day.

She was the complete opposite of her friend Ino. She was reserved, while Ino was loud and blunt. She didn't have much of a temper, while if, you push the right buttons on Ino, she'll tear you apart. When Sakura was little, she used to be teased for her forehead, also for her pink hair, that's until Ino cam along and stood up for her. They've been friends ever since, "yeah Sakura-chan don't think so bad of yourself! You really are pretty! Believe it!" Said her other childhood best friend, Naruto. He had sunshine blonde hair, and had the most attracting cobalt blue eyes he also had 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks because his foster parents did that to him with a knife. He met Sakura when he was 6; everybody hated him because he was an abused child.

His parents died when he was 3, and he was given up for adoption. His foster father was a total teme (1), he would bark at poor Naruto to do everything in his house. His mother was the she-devil herself she would beat him constantly. He couldn't even look at her without being beaten, nobody liked him. He felt lonely and was bitter to everyone else, that was until he got Sakura and Ino in his class one year. Sakura saw how everyone treated him; they wouldn't even _eat _with him he sat all alone in the shade of a cherry blossom tree eating his obento box. One day, Ino was sick and couldn't come to school that week, she went over to him and introduced herself to him.

"_Hi…I'm Sakura haruno…what's y-your n-name?" she asked shyly. Naruto looked at her with shock and confusion. In other words he was looking at her as if she had 2 heads. "Why are you talking to me?" he asked her face fell, and she looked depressed. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't want to be a bother…I-I'll just leave." She Said quietly sniffling, "NO! No, I mean I'm just really surprised, really I thought you hated me too…no one ever talks to me. They think I'm a freak, because of my whiskers and just because I like to play pranks and my parents aren't really my real parents. And…they hurt me." He Said sadly, "don't worry…I don't care about your families actions or what you do. I just wanted to know you for you…I know your not that bad…just…troubled." She finished meekly, "hey, aren't you that girl they make fun of and hit? Because of your hair and forehead and because you are so smart?" "Yes…I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me…I'll leave." She let her head fall, and started to walk off. _

_"No! Wait, I don't care I really don't want to be alone…and I don't think your weird or ugly or anything they say…(he blushed a bit and Said) I think you cute and nice…and brave…because you don't care what other people will think about you if they see you with me." He gave a rare smile it was so cheerful that it made Sakura smile. "Can I sit with you?" she asked him, "Sure! Hey don't you have your lunch box too?" "I forgot mine at home because I was in a rush to get here." She Said blushing at her own stupidity, "here we can share mine, I know it's not much but I at least we can share something." He Said smiling again, "arigatou, Naruto-kun…I-I was just wondering…you don't have to answer if you don't want to…I was just asking…but why do your parents…hurt you so badly?" asked Sakura, Naruto's face turned dark and Said "they say they hate me…that I am unworthy to be their son…and that I'll never take their sons spot." He clenched his knuckles so hard that they started to turn white. "I'm so sorry…Naruto-kun…I was wondering…do you want to be best friends from now on?" she asked in a small voice, naruto's eyes widened. _

_Someone wanted to be friends with him…and they didn't just want to be friends they wanted to be _best_ friends. "R-really? You mean it?" he asked hopefully, she nodded her head vigorously as if to prove her point. "I-I'd love too!" he Said smiling again, she smiled widely and then gave him a hug, "Now I have _2 _best friends!" she Said excitedly, "hey! Look it's billboard brow and that stupid fox boy!" Sakura let go and her little eyes widened in fear. Naruto noticed this and became mad. 'Just wait till they say something else I'll let them have it for sure! Believe it!' thought Naruto. One of the girls came up and slapped Sakura across the face, Sakura's eyes started to water caused from the sting of the impacted. "Hey! What did you do that for!?" yelled Naruto, "shut up you annoying stupid dog! Nobody was talking to you!" yelled a girl, her name was Ami, and she had purple hair and muddy brown eyes. _

_"Hey! Don't call my best friend a stupid and an annoying dog! Leave him alone…you can beat on me more if you want…but please just don't hurt him anymore." She Said quietly, Naruto had his eyes wide open. Nobody ever, ever stood up for him! He must protect his new best friend, if it isn't for his happiness then let it be for hers. Ami smirked and lifted her hand to punch Sakura. She let her hand fly forward and was about to hit Sakura, when Naruto caught the punch and Said in a menacing low calm voice, "_Don't you ever touch her again. If you even dare make fun of her…I will hurt you so badly you'll be scarred for life." _He squeezed her hand for extra measure to make sure they got his message. _

_Ami shook in fear, she squeaked and ran away with the rest of her friends. "Nee-chan are you ok?" he asked Sakura; she looked at him in surprise and comfort. "H-hai I think s-so. A-arigatou, for standing up for me…only Ino-nee-chan does that for me." She Said hugging him, he blushed and hugged back. The bell wrung, "hey it's time to go! Do you want to sit next to me in class for the rest of the day?" asked Naruto, "sure I'd love to!" Said Sakura excitedly, and since then they have been best friends. Also at then end of that year naruto's foster parents were charged of abuse, and Naruto went to live with Sakura and her parents. _

"Ino-pig stop using that." Said Sakura "that's not good for you." "Correction forehead, that's not good for the wrinkles, this stuff is wonderful!" cheerfully stated Ino, "Ino your 20...you don't have wrinkles yet. So stop worrying." Said Sakura a little annoyed. "Hey forehead...don't you have a meeting with Kenji-sama? You know for the designs?" Said Ino curiously, "Oh yeah! Crap I have to go!" with that she walked off to her bosses office. Meanwhile, the boss, Kenji was with his wife, Karin was having a meeting with the board of the company. They were explaining their new product beau line. "In one week precisely, we will launch the most exciting, and revolutionary to hit the beauty industry since...well...soap. (Chuckles with everyone else), beau line! No, beau line doesn't hide the ageing affect, actually reverses it. However with change comes sacrifice, I-" kenji was cut off by Karin, who had a big fake smile on her lips,

"my husband...and I have decided to that it's time for me to step aside as the face of the dare. It has been a magnificent 15 years but we have decided to choose a new face, to represent beau line-" Karin was cut of by her husband, "exactly, Yumi...the future of the dare beauty. And now ladies and gentlemen, I look forward to see you all at the gala were you can toast to Yumi and our success in person-" "careful Kenji, she's not old enough to drink." (She chuckles seductively, while everyone else chuckles as well. Then low whispers start to form), Karin looks at her husband with triumph.

"'Ok, remember, don't be scared. Don't stutter and say things that sound smart not like a complete fool. You weren't teased for being a book worm for nothin'." Whispered Sakura to herself, "what is wrong with you! You simply couldn't resist...could you? You had to make a scene out of it Karin." Said Kenji viciously, "What's the matter Kenji? Did I steal your moment?" Said Karin nonchalantly; you could practically hear the smirk in hear voice.

There was a knock on the door, "come in!" yelled Kenji sternly, Sakura walked in shyly. "Hi...kirai-sama, did you still want to see me...or...?" asked Sakura nervously, "sit." Said Kenji with a stern voice, "right ok..." "I'm not pleased. This isn't even close to what to what I wanted. I got to imagine what on earth you were thinking." Kenji sneered, "I...am so sorry-" "Just look at this red, it's all wrong. I wanted it darker, -" "I specifically heard you say you wanted that red-" (A/N:damn, people are cutting each other a lot in this scene...lol) "I knowwhat I Said." "O-ok...maybe I misunderstood you." "Clearly," "mister kirai-sama, I know I can fix it...if you give me a chance...I know I can fix it-" Sakura Said franticly,

Author's MAJOR NOTE!!

yea sorry cliffy their I couldn't help my self

Ok, teme for those who do not know what this means is bastard, i have heard it used many times plus i have heard it in the show many times before.

also, if you add -chan -kun -sama -san. it's adding respect to someones name. but also sometimes can used as a nickname for someone, like in the anime show naruto always calls sakura Sakura-chan even though she is really close to him. Plus like naruto does you can also add teme, baka, etc. you know. but thats it. if anyone does not agree on the teme thing then please tell me and at least send me proof like the url or something like.

Ok this is my first fic soooo please try to be merciful.

flames are welcomed any good comments on how I could cut it off next time would be nice too! :D

I want at least 5-10 reviews and then i post the next chappie kk!!!

Love Uchihablossom0626


	2. Chapter 2

"you know I do not reward incompetence, I had no idea why I expected your art had better taste than your wardrobe." Kenji sneered, Sakura blushed she wasn't that fancy dressed she had a long brown pants and teal long sleeved shirt, with a poncho that looked like a thin shirt stretched out to its limit in the back. "Oh, and while we're at it…try and get a manicure while your at it-" "Oh for kami sakes, Kenji," Sakura and Kenji look up at Karin "let her fix it…she's good…and you know it." She whispers the last part but she knew he heard it as well as for her, she Said that part rather as a statement not to reckon with.

Kenji signed loudly, and said "whatever…by tomorrow night, midnight." He says firmly pointing a finger at her, "r-right kirai-sama, thank you." She whispers gratefully. Kenji just lets out another loud sigh, and looks at Karin annoyed, with a look on his face that Said 'you-are-so-going-to-pay-for-this-later'. At the end of the day, Sakura went home to her shabby old apartment room; it was pretty big and cozy filled with paintings and other things for her work. You could hear loud music blasting out of a specific window right across Sakura's closed window, it was officially 3:57am Sakura yanked her pillow off her face with annoyance. 'How could those jerks be playing that music so _loud in the night, when people have to freaking go to work tomorrow!' _She sneered in her mind,

she yanked off the covers and got out of her warm comfy bed and went to the window. She opened it and Said " excuse me hi…do you think you…could just…maybe turn the music down…just…a little bit?" she Said in a feeble voice, the people just ignored her. She dropped her head in defeat when she saw a cat, an Egyptian mou to be exact. It meowed at her from the bike it was sitting on. Sakura sighed once again and shut her window; the next time she looked at where the cat was…it was gone.

The next morning she was b her window painting the replacement design for the cream her company was selling. She heard a meow and look outside of her window and saw the Egyptian mou again form last night. It was meowing nonstop; when she looked it was gone. She walked over to the window and saw the cat on the little ledge just right above her neighbor's window. "O-kitty, (does some kissy noises to attract the cats attention) _kitty_." She Said again, "how didja' get up there? Come down her, what are you stuck? (Sigh) your goin' to make me come out there aren't you?" she Said in a defeated tone, she puts her foot out on her ledge and grabs a hold of her side pf the window, carefully she steps out, you could hear the constant meowing of the cat.

She gets on the little ledge of her neighbors window, and step onto her air conditioner. The air conditioner gives out on her a little making her slip a bit she yelps in surprise, she tries to keep from sliding off. Meanwhile under her where the traffic was a 20-year-old Sasuke Uchiha from the police force was driving by, he looks up from his car window and saw Sakura hanging for her life on the ledge (she's standing, and trying not to slip and die). He immediately pulls over the car and gets out and yells to Sakura "Hey! Whoa! Easy, hold on there. Wait, wait whatever it is your thinking, whatever it is your feeling, it's not worth it!" he yells showing her his detective badge, "look I'm a cop, maybe I can help." Said Sasuke trying to calm Sakura down thinking she about to do suicide. (A/N:Lol stupid Sasuke she's just trying to get the freakin weird ass cat from the ledge safely. XD)

"o-ok! I'm fine, it's just that I'm trying to-" "listen to me, we're going to get through this together ok?" he says, Sakura only nods her head. "Now what's your name?" he asks her, "Sakura…Sakura haruno!" she yells back "but this cat-" she signals up toward where the cat _should _be to find she's not their anymore, she takes a double take and starts to feel the panic settle in. "Sure! Sure, thing Sakura and she's a real beauty!" yells Sasuke, thinking she's gone mad. "Very cute!" "But the cat's not up here anymore!" she yells franticly, "ok, ok and I'm sure that makes you very sad?" he's says trying to think of something to say, when all of a sudden Sakura yelps when the air-conditioner gives out a little more making her slip and lose her grip a bit more, "what your apartment number!" he yells back franticly to her, "66!" "Hold on!" he yells bolting for the doors of her apartment. He bolts up the stairs to get to her door, "hurry." She grounds out in fear.

He kicks out her door, and at the last minute the air-conditioner gives out on her and he catches her. She's screams out of terror, "I gotcha, I gotcha." He repeats to her, every one of the spectators claps and faint 'hero's' and 'hotty cop' come from the 'of the moment' fangirls yelling. "You ok?" he asks her quietly, "y-yeah t-thanks." Sakura keeps glancing back and forth between Sasuke and the floor of concrete. she let's out a little whimper and then goes back inside. "You sure your ok?" he asks her again, "Hey! That was the cat I was trying to save before!" "You weren't kidding?" asked Sasuke surprised there actually was a cat to begin with. "You actually climbed out their save your cat?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow, "yeah-I mean no! He isn't my cat, he's a-a cat!" "To rescue someone else's cat?" he asks perplexed she would risk her life just for some cat.

"Well that's uh…something else." He Said turning around to face, she takes a sharp intake of air, when she looks at him; she was staring into his eyes. They were onyx, and he had the most handsome face she has ever seen. She stares for a second or two then snaps out of it and looks away. She looks at her watch and says, "Well…oh! I got to go to work! I'm on a deadline today!" she says while she's getting her coat and pushing him out the door. "Yeah well…good luck with that." He says while getting to the door (with some assistance from Sakura…XD) "thanks." She says breathlessly, shutting the door. "Thank you!" she says waving to him as she speeds down the hallway, while she hoists her purse up something fell out of her purse and Sasuke being the awesome cop he was, saw it and picked it up to hand it to Sakura but she was nowhere in sight. In the office Karin walks, more likes sashays down the busy lobby in her expensive thin silk coat.

Looking around at all her photos that were hanging up around the lobby. She stumbles when she sees the new model on the screen right after her photo was shown. She narrows her eyes at the photo, glaring at it for just being there out of her jealousy. "After all no one can defeat father time." Says Kenji smugly, "though you did put up one hell of a fight, didn't you? Beau line works wonders doesn't it?" says Kenji touching Karin's face, Karin grabs him by the tie and seductively purrs "yes it does." "Ah-ah-aaa I have a busy day today…drinks then dinner don't wait up darling would you." He says opening Karin's hand to get his tie back, " I stopped waiting a long time ago kenji." Said Karin glaring at the picture once more, "oh and uh, that lunch tomorrow…cancel that too will you." Said Kenji walking away, "problems?" Kenji turns around fully and says, "I doubt it…but Sai won't stop calling. You know scientists they're worse than models, you have to cuddle them, all the time like they're little children. I'll have Kiba reschedule…bye." Kenji sneered at Karin with a smirk and walked off.

Karin just stands there and stares at some of her pictures that have been removed to make room for the new model Yumi. Back at the office in Sakura's cubical (A/N:small square office with desk and a computer to work in like everybody else.) Sakura is working on her design when Ino whispers harshly to her "Man sandwich at 12:00!" Sakura turns to her right and sees Sasuke, the cop who helped her earlier today not fall to her death (lol). Ino on closer inspection says "oh my god…" Sakura just smiles and shakes her head, "hello miss. Haruno." "H-hi." She says meekly to him but non the less brightly, "this is the-uh officer I was telling you about earlier Ino." Sakura says blushing, "detective Uchiha." He says to Ino politely shaking her hand, he turns to Sakura and says "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." "Sasuke, that is such a good name. Sasuke Uchiha, that's soo poetic." Ino babbles a little more and says, "not that poetry is all that important…uh…I should be working in my cubical…uh…working." Ino says walking back slowly she winked at Sakura, Sakura immediately blushed bright red.

Sasuke just chuckle, "h-hi." Sakura Said stupidly still blushing, "hi." Says Sasuke back while smirking; Sakura could have just drop dead, because he was so gorgeous and the fact that she looked like and idiot. " How did you find me?" she asks signaling around her, "you drop something." Said Sasuke taking out her wallet that she dropped earlier before that morning. "You really cover a lot of ground when you are in a hurry." Said Sasuke smirking, this girl was so amusing to him. "T-thanks." Sakura Said, Sasuke looked over and saw Ino peeking; he raised one delicate eyebrow and looked at her. She giggled and ducked her head. "Is this yours?" Sasuke asked picking up a book from her desk, "yeah." She Said shaking her head, "it's nice, I like it." He said "thanks." Sakura Said blushing a little.

"Kind of reminds me of early shagal, elegant but nice, and whimsical" Ino saw Naruto coming over and sitting in his desk, when he notices Sasuke. He raises an eyebrow in a questionable manner but stays quite. Ino shakes her head in approval, "very much in the-" Sasuke looks over to Ino and raises an eyebrow again, she quickly ducks again to her desk. "Tradition of the old Dutch master." "I'm impressed." Said Sakura smiling "don't be, I noticed all the art work in your apartment so I googled it, at the office." Sakura giggles while Sasuke chuckles, "no but really I like it." He Said, Sakura blushes and says "thanks." "Listen I wanted to apologize to you about this morning…for thinking you were a jumper. So I hope I can make it up to you, by taking you to coffee? I know this great Italian place around the corner, greycios (grey-key-oos) on 6th. Or maybe tomorrows better? Say 1:00?" Sakura smiles and Ino clears her throat to get her attention.

Ino then mouths to Sakura "Say yes! SAY YES!" Sasuke just smirks thinking this is all very amusing, "uh…o-ok sure." "Yeah? Ok so tomorrow then 1:00" he points to Ino and says "you make sure she gets their, alright?" Ino gets up and salutes him grinning like a fool, "yes officer!" Ino puts on a seductive smile and says, "If I screw it up you can throw away the key." Putting her hand on top of the wall of the small cubical as if she was handcuffed in a suggestive way. Sasuke just smirks and shakes his head, Sakura just giggles. "See you tomorrow." He grabs her chin and pecks her on the cheek. Sakura that day made a new color red, "b-b-bye." She squeaks, Ino just smacks her forehead at her friend's _obvious_ nervousness. Sakura drops her head in her hands in embarrassment and joy.

"Sakura, that is a man in serious like with you." Squeals Ino, "you think?" Sakura asks "I'm still not that trusting of him but I do give him some credit…since he's a cop and all and saved your life this morning." Says Naruto frowning a bit, "please nii-san…can I?" Sakura asks with a little puppy pout, Naruto twitches but says, "Fine…but be careful…you got that nee-chan? I can't anything bad happening to my little sis now can I?" Naruto says grinning his usually foxy grin. "Yay!" Sakura says, "Oh man we have a lot of work to do." Says Ino shaking her head, "ok, first you need to get rid of those clothes and second you _need _to wear that little outfit I got for you for your birthday." Ino purrs "remember." Says Naruto trying to hold in his laughter after remembering what it looked like.

"First it's only coffee, and second I will never _ever_ wear that leather outfit." After a good couple of hours pass Sakura was saying goodnight to everybody that was leaving the office. She had to stay behind because of that deadline, "Hi this is Sakura, in the art department, yeah I was expecting a messenger to come and pick up-but it's got to be there by midnight! Well-I- I know its not your fault but-ugh…ok…I'll take it myself." Sakura says dejectedly,

After about hour and a half of driving, she got to the lab where she was supposed to drop off the drawing. She pulls on the doors but they are locked, "hello? Is anybody there?" she whispers into the intercom by the door. She got no reply so she went through the back; there she found a door that read 'restricted'. It was open so she went inside through that door. In the laboratory Karin, Sai and her bodyguard zaku were talking, "oh come on Sai…when did you grow a conscious?" Said Karin annoyed, "I don't care that the FDA never saw the headaches or the nausea, and the fainting spells. Those are symptoms I can live with." Said Sai exasperatedly,

"And with what we stand and make from consumers manning their fix. I can live with a few being addicted, but these side effects from the ling term use!" Said Sai pointing at the hideous picture on the monitor showing studies that the cream distorts the face of people who use it for a long amount of time. "That won't happen if they keep using it. And we make sure they do 'cause that's were the money is coming from." Said Karin in a calm tone, "I'm not sure anymore." Said Sai.

"Hello!" called out Sakura, "hello?" she says a little bit quieter this time. She was lost and she didn't know her way around, so she was walking around aimlessly. She opens another door and it leads her to were Karin and Said are talking. "I thought I could live with it but…but I can't live with turning people into monsters. "Oh my gosh…" whispers Sakura horrified at the picture she saw, "you've got to let me pull the plug…we can't let this go on the shelves." Sakura saw that Sai was moving his head toward her direction and she backed away but hit glass containers making them fall and crash alerting them that she was there. "Who's there?" called out Sai, Sakura dashed out of the room and headed for the door she came through to get out. Karin wired her other bodyguard dosu, and told him someone had heard them talkingabout the new product. "I'm on my way," Said dosu, Sakura dashed down the stair and went for another door.

She saw dosu and went back to another door, both zaku and dosu met at the same door and walked in, Sakura was hiding behind some boxes. "You can come out now it's ok." Said dosu, trying to coax her out of hiding. "We would just like to ask you a few questions." Sakura felt relieved they didn't want to hurt her; "um…sorry." She squeaked, she was about to turn around when the other bodyguard Zaku shot at her. It missed her by an inch, she yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?" asked dosu annoyed he interfered "Don't ever do that again" sneered Zaku to dosu.

Sakura ran down the other hall and kept running, dosu was right behind her, he shot at her but missed. She kept running until he came up to a sewage pipe she slid down there and went into the pipe. Zaku asked dosu where she went and he showed him the pipeline, zaku told Karin "she went down the sewage pipe, but we all know what she heard." "We can't risk it…get rid of her." Karin told them.

"Seal the door." Zaku told dosu, Sakura was franticly running form the air that was pushing her with tremendous force. She kept running and taking turns she didn't where she was going, she ran until she reached the edge she almost fell off, but turned around just in time to get hit by a wave of water slamming her small fragile body down to the water below…she tried to escape but she ran out of air and drowned. But before she did she saw the Egyptian mou she tried to get off the ledge that very morning watching her. The cat saw this and started to call on the other felines that were there, her body washed up no later than 20 minutes after she drowned. All the cats aligned around her in a circle and the Egyptian mou slowly descended upon her chest and looked her straight in her dull dead emerald eyes.

* * *

Ok i know very depressing ending for the chappie!

but i'm saying this now you'll love the next one.

I am making this chapter longer since on monday (april 6) is going to be my birthday i thouhght i could give myself and the fans a little present.

Oh! i am sorry sasuke is OOC, but he has too because that is how the sotry goes.

anyways please review!!!! i love them!!!

it took me an hour to find all the reviews because i havea bunch of other fanfic, e-mail for some other peoples story.

So this time i'm only asking for 5 reviews, is that fair enough?

Love Uchihablossom0626


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!**

**I have another idea for a new story, i have the summary at the bottom of the story right after my other author's not. please read and tell me if i should post the first chappie or not.**

**Arigatou**

**Uchihablossom0626**

* * *

Her mouth was slightly parted open, this cat had almost the same eyes as hers, but where a little darker. The cat came up to her mouth and took a big gulp of air, then slowly green sort of gas came out of her mouth an into Sakura's. The second the gas went into Sakura's mouth her eyes turned into slits, with the same lively emerald green eyes looking more livelier than ever came back to life. Slowly she blinked a couple of times and sat up slowly, she sat up and started to cough up water.

She looked around and found no one their, slowly her senses where coming back to her, but back in 10 fold. Some seagulls were passing by and she thought they were right in front of her. She cover her face to block the impact but when she looked they were far away from her. Then she heard the rustling, she looks over and saw a small see crab scurrying along which to her sounded like normal footsteps. She ran all the way home with such agility and grace she looked liked a cat.

When she got to her apartment, she jumped to her _3 __rd_ storywindow, when she got there it was locked, she took one look at herself and punched the glass out of rage. She went inside and grabbed some towels still in a daze from what happened recently and went to the shower to clean off the dirt and mud. Morning came and she was where she least expected to be, she was on one of the shelves of her apartment. Her phone was ringing, she woke up and tried to get out but fell. But thankfully she landed on her feet. She ran to the phone and grabbed it, it was Ino. "Hey Sakura what _are you thinking!_ It's already 1:00 and your supposed to sipping a de-cafe with that smexy cop! Why are you at _HOME!_ "

"Ino-pig could you not yell so loudly…could you call him or tell Sasuke I can't make it. I feel like crap and I can't deal with the sun right now." Sakura groaned her head was pounding right now. "Oh sorry hon.…are you sure you want me to call him and tell him your sick?" "No…just tell him I can't make it today…and that I'm really sorry." "Ok…I'll see you later. Bye" "bye." She hung up…'ok now to get some breakfast…maybe tuna?' her thought wondered off to the delicious smell of fish. "_Meow!" _Sakura hears the cat again; she looks over and sees it sitting there. She grabbed the cat, and checked her collar; she belonged to a Tsunade ai.

After changing into something different because her other clothes were dirty, she dressed in a dark color blue jeans with some flats, and a shirt under a red sweater under another jean sweater(A/N:...does that even make sense? And i dont know Tsunade's last name don't think she has one.). Later that day after eating breakfast she went to Ophelia's home and knocked the door. An old lady appearing about in her 30-40's answered the door. "Are you Tsunade ai?" asked Sakura, "yes…" "I found you cat on my ledge, and I rescued it and it started visiting me so I let him stay at my house for a bit." Said Sakura

"well midnight, she's never brought a stranger home before. Please come in," Said the old woman. Sakura came in and saw the swarm of cats that came in after her, sort of like a greeting. She sat on the couch while Tsunade brought in some coffee. "She's an Egyptian mou…the rarest of breeds. Temple cats, its Said that mou's have specials powers." Said Tsunade calmly, "hmm, like poppin' out a no where?" Sakura asked sarcastically, but nicely all the same. (A/N:Lol…can you do that?) "Among other things." Tsunade Said smiling, "your cat-" "saqueties, no caffeine. It make's him irritable" Said Tsunade fondly "you look a little outta sort your self dear. The cats perhaps they seem to be taking quite an unusual shine to you." Said Tsunade smiling knowingly.

"Well this has been a really bad day for me already and I can't even remember most of yesterday-" "perhaps I can help you?" "Right…" Said Sakura a little awkwardly "you know this really isn't much of a problem I don't even know why I'm here." Said Sakura getting up to leave, "it's alright tell me, please." "No, really I'm later for work…I'm sorry." Sakura Said walking away, Tsunade started to open a box, and she pulled out a little ball. " You should come back any time I'm always here." Said Tsunade politely. She threw the ball to Sakura and she caught it. Sakura took a big whiff of it and started to rub it against her nose. "Cat nipp." Tsunade whispers to Sakura, Sakura blushed even though it looked like she was in a haze.

Sakura was walking down the street to her work, to go meet up with Ino and Naruto, "what the _hell _is wrong with you haruno! You never delivered the designs; you do not in fact even know where they are?! And you do not know where they are _because_ quote you, you can't remember!" shouted Kenji on the top of his lounges. "Your incompetence is staggering.!" Sakura turned around to face Kenji, and Said "huh?" "Are you even listening to me?" Said Kenji in a calm voice, signaling that he was beyond pissed. "Nu-uh." Said Sakura looking as if she was bored out of her mind. Kenji noticed a drawing on her desk and picked it up. It was a drawing of him with horns and out of his mouth came fire. (A/N: lol I love that part)

He shook his head and was red of fury, "I'm sorry!" rasped out Sakura as if she came out of her dazed state. "_Sorry…_ sorry is not nearly enough." Sneered Kenji, "ok…then let me try the remix, I'm sorry…for every second I wasted working for an untalented, unethical, egomaniac…_like you!" _Sakura sneered at Kenji;everyone was snickering at the insult Sakura dished out. "Clean out your cubical…you are fired." Sneered Kenji, once Kenji left everyone started to clap for Sakura, she had a smirk clean on her face. Ino and Naruto had a clear look of surprise on their faces after what Sakura had just Said the company manager.

"_Whoa girl!_ Where did _that_ come from!" asked Ino in surprise, "yeah! That was awesome nee-chan!" yelled Naruto, "I-I don't know…I guess I just got tired of hearing him all the time." She Said meekly, "well…come on, I'll help you clean." "Yeah me too." Said Naruto. Sakura was walking down the street with Ino, because Naruto had to stay back and finish something's. "Ino I don't know…I just can't describe it! It's like I was saying it…but it wasn't _me_ who was saying it!" "Well who ever Said it in thanks from the grateful art department." Said Ino rolling her eyes,

" but you don't understand Ino-pig! I wanted to cause him _pain_!" a few dogs passed by Sakura and she started to hiss at the dogs like a cat would do. "I'm sorry…what was that?! Asked Ino to Sakura after seeing what just had happened with the dogs. "Allergies…maybe?" Ino rolled her eyes, Sakura spotted this beautiful necklace that the lines looked cat claws but in diamonds. "uh hello, you just got fired." Reminded Ino to Sakura, "yeah I know…but it's pretty."

While Sakura was looking at the necklace, Ino looked dizzy then all of a sudden she fainted. "Ino-pig? Ino! Ino wake up! Ino!" The next time Ino woke up she was at the hospital, "hey!" said Sakura worriedly to Ino who came out in a wheel chair and a little paper cloth, (A/N:you know that you tie in the back and it leaves your butt open). "Have you ever noticed that when they keep you in observation they don't really observe you." "Ino-pig did they tell you what was wrong?" "No…they have no idea." Sighed Ino, "they did run a million tests though, hey upside you should see my doctor…" said Ino wiggling her eyebrows suggestfully. "-Sigh- I can see you are feeling better." Said Sakura grinning,

"reminds me…hey what's up with the hot cop?" asked Ino slyly, Sakura blushed and said, "it's not going to work out Ino-pig…" "Sakura you never think it's going to work out-" "'cause it _doesn't!_" said Sakura, "anyway I've got a good reason for sayin it this time…trust me." "Look this time I refuse to let you sabotage a good thing. Now if it's broke fix it. Alright I love you, and _he _is going to love you, ok?" said Ino in a tenderly way. "Now gooo, go get me some white sugar…I gotta meet me hotty doctor." Said Ino shaking her cloth to signify that's she's hot, Sakura just sighs and smiles. 'Ino will never change will she?' said Sakura In her head.

* * *

Hello Reviewers!!!!

I just wanted to say.....I'M REALLYYYYYY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE IT'S JUST THAT MY B-DAY WAS COMING UP THIS APRIL 6, and my birthday gift was a trip to P.R. with my parents and grandmother.

I didn't have and technology wise equipment (which means computers) and lets just say i got over 50 messages in my mailbox -sweatdrop-

anyways please review, i posted a chappie of this like 10-20 minutes ago but it didn't make sense cause i copy and pasted and stuff.

Please R&R and i'm thinking of **posting another story**..still thinking about it......but please tell me what you think about this chappie and about writing another story!

**I'll put the summary of the story here.**

**Sexism, Football.....and Sasuke!?**

**Sexism, Football tryouts.....and Sasuke!? these are the things that happen everyday in Konoha High...well for Sakura Haruno and her best friends that is. Tenten the 2nd tomboy of the group, right after Sakura, Ino the blunt but lovable blonde. Loves sports....but loves shopping more. And Hinata, Who's neck and neck with Sakura at Football. What will bring this Highschool year.....and what will happen to the girls in Football?**

**Please tell me what you think!!!!!! i'll only ask for another 5-6 reviews kay, is that fair enough :)**

**anyways please tell me what you think about this summary for the story!!!!!**

**Arigatou Love**

**Uchihablossom0626**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE! sorry i know you hate them

**

* * *

**

**Authors note!!!!!!!**

**I am very sorry about this but I'm not going to be updating for a bit…cause my dad got mad because in my report card I got 3 missing homework in fractures. Or something like that…and he sadly took my internet stick away that helps it be wireless…the funny thing is I know where it is…I just won't touch it…maybe it's booby trapped. lol **

** but sadly he won't even let me have it for school work, i have to go on his computer to do it!**

**I _will_ be checking my e-mails just to let you know so you can send me messages...oi ust won't answer back lol**

**Anyways, if I send someone a review or post something…it's probably either form school or from my aunts house. Once again forgive me for this inconvenience. and thank you lovely readers and reviewers who are soo patiently waiting thank you again**

**Love-**

**Uchihablossom0626**

* * *


	5. I'm Back Loyal Readers wait no more!

**_I'm back!!!!!_**

Finally after god knows how long I got my Internet back.

I would have updated sooner but apparently I had gotten a virus alert,

so I had to clean everything out and save everything twice just incase something happen to delete my stuff.

Don't worry I'm working on a chappie and let me tell you a long one at that for catwoman! I will not make you wait any longer my loyal readers!!!!

I will not let you guys down!!!!!

i might write a second chappie right after the other one but im not sure.

i might post another story i have been writing soon,

if you dont know what im talking about look back to chappie 3 and i gave you a asummary and everything!

and if you want send me your opinion on it ! please and thank you!!

Love Uchihablossom0626


	6. The Change

Being good is something you keep in your heart because, you chose to put it their. I'm not saying it's easy, I'm not saying some people don't chose to be bad. But I want something different for you. To be better you understand?" "_Yes!" _Chorused a whole class, "can I see your gun?" asked a little girl "no." Sasuke said smirking, everybody else laughed; "You know what makes somebody?" asked Sasuke, " will you shoot it?" the little boy said referring to the gun, "no." Sasuke said sternly. Sasuke looks around the room, and sees at the entrance Sakura their standing meekly by the door. She flashes him a shy smile, "I want you guys to be the good guys got it?" "_Yeah!" _Chorused class the again.

"Ok let's go shoot some hoop." Said Sasuke smirking, "_**yeah!"**_ Yelled the kids in excitement; Sasuke threw the ball into the sea of little children and walk to Sakura. Sakura was meekly holding a cup, she raised it up to Sasuke's face and he read 'sorry' in cursive. "Y-you never got your coffee." Sakura smiled, Sasuke chuckles at how cute she is. They walk outside to where the kids are playing, "you must be a brave man to be facing a mob like this." Sakura giggles as she points to the swarm of kids. "No back up?" she giggles some more, "nope, I'm use to working alone. Most of the time," said Sasuke smirking "is that by choice? Or…?" "Yeah theirs. Usually I have a partner but, turns out I take my job a little to seriously." Said Sasuke taking a sip of his coffee,

"well you know my friends Ino…she says the sane thing. Well she says I'm 'fun deficient'." Said Sakura adding comas with her fingers to emphasize her meaning, Sasuke just chuckles. "Well, I don't believe that." Says Sasuke "well that's what she says." exclaimed Sakura "one on one?" says a little boy with the basketball, "who? Me and her?" asked Sasuke, "yeah." Says the little boy name konohamaru, "come on." He challenges, "you want to do this?" asked Sasuke to Sakura. She shrugs her shoulders nervously, the little boy throws the ball at Sakura and she catches it clumsily.

'This should be fun.' Thought Sasuke with a smirk, Sakura started to throw the ball in-between her hands and then starts to roll it around her arms and then underneath her legs and back and forth. She looked like she knew what she was doing…to bad she didn't. Sasuke eyed her and shook his head in approval; Sakura smirked at him and started toward one end of the court to shoot. Sasuke ran after her and got the ball, he did a couple of tricks and then tried to shoot but only to have Sakura take the ball away. They fought after it a bit until Sakura made a jump and scored. She landed back but only to trip onto Sasuke, they both fell on top of each other. Sakura made a new color red that day, because she blushed so badly. Sasuke just smirked, back at the office Karin was looking at some photos of the new model, Yumi.

"Mr. Kirai wanted me to inform you that he'll be at the factory for the rest of the afternoon." Said zaku one of her bodyguards, "if by the factory you mean he's at the four seasons teaching Yumi how to unlock the main bar, consider me informed." Sneered Karin, "but he just said he'll be working with-" "zaku…Kenji hasn't said anything meaningful to me since 'I do'." Karin grabs her coat and walks out. Karin walks to the window and sees Kenji with Yumi, he has an arm around her shoulders. Karin gets so mad she crushes the glass cup she's holding, she looks at her hand but not even one little scratch or cut is in her hand.

Sakura is on her bed with 6 already eating cans of tuna fish. And on her 8th one when Ino calls her. "Hello?" asks Sakura "you think with all the advances in modern medicine. You think this place would at least have a wet bar.

(A/N: don't ask me…I forgot what it meant, lol.)" Said Ino, "seems like your feeling better?" asked Sakura, "some of the medication I can't even pronounce. Soo what's up?" asked Ino hinting to know what happen between her and Sasuke. "Just fixing a little snack (A/N: lol not!)" "Really…well what I would like to know, was how you fixed it with the cute cop?" "-Sakura just giggles- I think I did." She says smiling dreamily, "ooo, detail, details! And make it good I'm sittin' here in a paper dress for kami's sake." squeals Ino, "all we did was talk, played a little one on one." "You know how to play basketball?" asked Ino skeptically, "apparently I do, I even whipped shaquille on his butt."

Said Sakura jumping onto the little desk she had in her apartment room, "_Sakura_…have I taught you nothing? You never beat a guy at sports, it messes him up. Men live in a men's world were they're banging the drum." Said Ino rolling her eyes. "It's not like I meant to, it just happened," Sakura was walking on the thin back of her couch while she was talking to Ino, she didn't even stumble. She was walking so gracefully it could rival any cat's grace. "I'm telling you Ino-pig something's really, really weird is happening to me." Said Sakura getting of her couch and sitting on the floor.

"I practically jumped him," said Sakura while Ino giggled on the other line; Sakura blushed a bit when she remembered their positions. "_Hello!_ That's called lust sweetheart. Animal attraction, " said Ino as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ya think?" asked Sakura while jumping on the arm of her couch. " What if it gets worse? I mean, what if the next time-" "_next time?_ He asked you out again? That's why I love that Guy." Said Ino smiling, "so do I, but it's me I'm worried about. Felt like I couldn't be myself." "Well, feel free to be next time when you with him." Said Ino grinning on the other line.

"-Ugh- _Ino-pig!_" whined Sakura, "I'm teasing, just be yourself." Ino instructed, "just be myself." Repeated Sakura, "ok, I'll try." Said Sakura getting off the couch, "oh I gotta go future father of my children is coming." Said Ino slyly, Ino hung up the phone, and smiled at her doctor. His name was Shikamaru Nara, Ino flashed her brightest smile and said, "excuse me, I think I might have a fever."

Said Ino, putting on a cute frown on while explaining this to the doctor. The doctor drops the papers he was doing on the folder and walks up to her, she blushes and he put a hand on her forehead and says. " You seem to be fine but I'll walk you back to your room, miss?" he checks his clipboard and finds her name. "Miss. Yamanaka." He smirked and she blushed even further.

Sakura was tossing and turning on her bed furiously because she could go to sleep. The music from those blasted neighbors were playing again. She pushed the covers off herself and got up to the window and opened it. "Hey! Shut that off!" yelled Sakura furiously "Get a life!" yelled back a guy named Kiba, Sakura huffed and walked inside slamming her window. She couldn't take it anymore.

She put on some shoes and walked out of her apartment, she walked over to Kiba's and knocked on his door. Kiba opened up and said "Sorry babe, but this aint a slumber party…but for you I'll make an exception." He said checking her out, Sakura repressed a shiver of disgusted when he said that, and smiled flirtatiously at him and said "I'm _flattered_ but do you think this one time you could ju-" Sakura was cut off by the door slamming in her face.

She growled and kicked the door down, she looked around for Kiba, everybody was still when she kicked open the door. She walked in and jumped on the table, "Tell you what…why don't I do it myself huh?" said Sakura, she grabbed the soda hose and sprayed the speakers. With a sizzle the speakers blew out. Kiba became mad and yelled, "hey freak! What are you doin!?!" Sakura heard that and spayed him, after that she kicked him onto the floor and hissed, "_**don't ever, call me a freak, or you will never see the light of day again, do you understand me?"**_

Kiba nodded dumbly, she got off and said "thanks for the party, it was fun while it lasted." She turned her back on them walking out, Kiba getting over the shock of her grabbed a bottle and was about to hit her when she ripped the soda hose and whipped him with it. Causing him to drop the bottle, he looked at her like she was a freak of nature. She hissed one more time and then threw the hose at him and left.

One of Kiba's friends came over and said "…dude…you are literally whipped." Kiba growled and punched him on the head. "Shut up asswipe." Kiba said to him. Sakura got into her apartment and sat on her bed, she was still breathing from the adrenaline still kicking. She smiled and went to her closet. She looked through it until she looked all the way in the back. In the back she found a box that had writing on the top saying, "_For dating emergencies only."_ Scrawled in white ink.

She opened the box and took out a red tube top that covered her bosom, Which by the way was in _very_ good shape. She took out a leather jacket that opened at mid stomach to expose her flat stomach. she thanked the 2 hour jogging session, plus cardio sessions with Naruto too. she then she took out a pair of long leather pants that stuck to her like a second skin. She pulled out some black 4 inch heals from the box as well. Once she was done setting the clothes she went to the bathroom and took out 2 pairs of scissors and started cutting her waist length hair. (A/N: i know she looks better with long hair but, i wanted to try a new look with her. i have a link on my profile of what her hair looks like, it's not perfect and it doesn't give you a very good view but it'll give you an idea of what she looks like but i didnt add the highlights, so you can put where ever you want the highligts it doesn't matter.)

After that she grabbed a bottle of bleach and bleached small pieces of her hair to the color blood red. once she was done she changed clothes and put on some blood red lipstick and some eyeliner. after that she jumped from her window and walked over to a motorcycle, she snorted when she saw the dumb-ass had left the key in the igniter, she got on and revved the engine to life. she smirk when she heard "Hey! thats my bike!" it was kiba's bike, all the more reason to have fun with it.

She revved the engine one more time and then sped off to the oncoming traffic. she swerved the cars right and left and past by a lane full of oncoming cars by a split second. she laughed at how much fun she was having and then turned onto the road where she had seen this beautiful necklace a while ago. (A/N: refer to earlier chapters.) she looked at the necklace once more before peering inside when she heard something. when she looked inside, she saw two men braking some of the glass cases and taking things from them. She smirked and went inside the museum with the last thought _'this should be fun!_'

* * *

**Ok!!!!**

**finaly!!!!! i got another chappie on board!! i'm going to leave with a cliffy, cause i'm evil like that! lol**

**:D anyways, im sorry i haven't updated in like eons, but my dad took my internet away, i told you the last time. and when i got it back it said i had a virus alert and crap. **

**I'm like "Oh shiz!" and copied eveything i had onto my memory stick, just incase something happened. and then i installed the virus software and here i am!!! **

**ok i told you guys i had a new story coming up. i do infact i have about 4 in the making. the one i already made at least 2-3 chapters on would be "Sexism, Football tryouts and…Sasuke!?!" i'll post the summary so that you won't have to look back. **

**please give me your opinion on this i really want to post it but i wasn't really sure if i was going to get any or if at all ratings and review. Well hope you enjoy! **

**Love Uchihablossom0626**

* * *

**Summary: Sexism, Football tryouts and…Sasuke!?! These are the things that happen everyday in konoha high…well for Sakura Haruno and her best friends. TenTen, spunky the 2nd tomboy of the group, right after Sakura; Ino, the blunt blonde that loves sports…just not as much as shopping, and Hinata the shy and quite sports lover. She's neck and neck with Sakura in Football; she's just as passionate as Sakura over football.**

**And do you want to know the one thing the girls won't stand for? **

Sexism

:D please review the chappie and the summary!!! if you want to yell at me then go ahead as long as you review!!


	7. The Change Part 2

Ello my readers!!! i was just readin my reviews again for like the 6th time! lol

and i loved the reviews sooo much i decided to make another chappie!!!!!!! hope you like it!!!!!!

and i am working on a couple of new stories around like 3-4 and i cant wait to post the summaries!!!!! yay!!!

and i have a special note for u guys at hte bottom who want to know what my upcoming stories are!!!!

Disclamer:

Saki (author....thats one of my many nicknames!) -okay sasuke-kun take it away!

Sasuke- Hn

Saki- i said Take it away sasuke

Sasuke- no......i don't want to and you can't make me.

Saki -alright fine be that way! sakura-chan!!!!! your lover if being a total Teme!!!!

Sakura-chan- sasu-chan dont be like that!!!! i'll buy you a tomatoe if you do it!!!!

Sasuke- Naruto and his characters do not belong to Uchihablossom0626.......if it did.....then you would see little uchiha brats running around.

Saki- Arigatou!! sorry for making you wait enjoy the story!!!!

* * *

"Being good is something you keep in your heart because, you chose to put it their. I'm not saying it's easy, I'm not saying some people don't chose to be bad. But I want something different for you. To be better you understand?" "_Yes!" _Chorused a whole class, "can I see your gun?" asked a little girl "no." Sasuke said smirking, everybody else laughed; "You know what makes somebody?" asked Sasuke, " will you shoot it?" the little boy said referring to the gun, "no." Sasuke said sternly. Sasuke looks around the room, and sees at the entrance Sakura their standing meekly by the door. She flashes him a shy smile, "What makes somebody is the choice in life that **_make_** not by the person they speak or hang out with....I want you guys to be the good guys got it?" "_Yeah!" _Chorused class the again.

"Ok let's go shoot some hoop." Said Sasuke smirking, "_**yeah!"**_ Yelled the kids in excitement; Sasuke threw the ball into the sea of little children and walk to Sakura. Sakura was meekly holding a cup, she raised it up to Sasuke's face and he read 'sorry' in cursive. "Y-you never got your coffee." Sakura smiled, Sasuke chuckles at how cute she is. They walk outside to where the kids are playing, "you must be a brave man to be facing a mob like this." Sakura giggles as she points to the swarm of kids. "No back up?" she giggles some more, "nope, I'm use to working alone. Most of the time," said Sasuke smirking "is that by choice? Or…?" "Yeah theirs. Usually I have a partner but, turns out I take my job a little to seriously." Said Sasuke taking a sip of his coffee,

"well you know my friends Ino…she says the same thing. Well she says I'm 'fun deficient'." Said Sakura adding comas with her fingers to emphasize her meaning, Sasuke just chuckles. "Well, I don't believe that." Says Sasuke "well that's what she says." exclaimed Sakura "one on one?" says a little boy with the basketball, "who? Me and her?" asked Sasuke, "yeah." Says the little boy name konohamaru, "come on." He challenges, "you want to do this?" asked Sasuke to Sakura. She shrugs her shoulders nervously, the little boy throws the ball at Sakura and she catches it clumsily.

'This should be fun.' Thought Sasuke with a smirk, Sakura started to throw the ball in-between her hands and then starts to roll it around her arms and then underneath her legs and back and forth. She looked like she knew what she was doing…to bad she didn't. Sasuke eyed her and shook his head in approval; Sakura smirked at him and started toward one end of the court to shoot. Sasuke ran after her and got the ball, he did a couple of tricks and then tried to shoot but only to have Sakura take the ball away. They fought after it a bit until Sakura made a jump and scored. She landed back but only to trip onto Sasuke, they both fell on top of each other. Sakura made a new color red that day, because she blushed so badly. Sasuke just smirked, back at the office Karin was looking at some photos of the new model, Yumi.

"Mr. Kirai wanted me to inform you that he'll be at the factory for the rest of the afternoon." Said zaku one of her bodyguards, "if by the factory you mean he's at the four seasons teaching Yumi how to unlock the main bar, consider me informed." Sneered Karin, "but he just said he'll be working with-" "zaku…Kenji hasn't said anything meaningful to me since 'I do'." Karin grabs her coat and walks out. Karin walks to the window and sees Kenji with Yumi, he has an arm around her shoulders. Karin gets so mad she crushes the glass cup she's holding, she looks at her hand but not even one little scratch or cut is in her hand.

Sakura is on her bed with 6 already eating cans of tuna fish. And on her 8th one when Ino calls her. "Hello?" asks Sakura "you think with all the advances in modern medicine. You think this place would at least have a wet bar. (A/N: don't ask me…I forgot what it meant, lol.)" Said Ino, "seems like your feeling better?" asked Sakura, "thanks to some of the medication I can't even pronounce. Soo what's up?" asked Ino hinting to know what happen between her and Sasuke. "Just fixing a little snack (A/N: lol not!)" "Really…well what I would like to know, was how you fixed it with the cute cop?" "-Sakura just giggles- I think I did." She says smiling dreamily, "ooo, detail, details! And make it good I'm sittin' here in a paper dress for kami's sake." squeals Ino, "all we did was talk, played a little one on one." "You know how to play basketball?" asked Ino skeptically, "apparently I do, I even whipped shaquille on his butt."

Said Sakura jumping onto the little desk she had in her apartment room, "_Sakura_…have I taught you nothing? You never beat a guy at sports, it messes him up. Men live in a men's world were they're banging the drum." Said Ino rolling her eyes. "It's not like I meant to, it just happened," Sakura was walking on the thin back of her couch while she was talking to Ino, she didn't even stumble. She was walking so gracefully it could rival any cat's grace. "I'm telling you Ino-pig something's really, really weird is happening to me." Said Sakura getting of her couch and sitting on the floor.

"I practically jumped him," said Sakura while Ino giggled on the other line; Sakura blushed a bit when she remembered their positions. "_Hello!_ That's called lust sweetheart. Animal attraction, " said Ino as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ya think?" asked Sakura while jumping on the arm of her couch. " What if it gets worse? I mean, what if the next time-" "_next time?_ He asked you out again? That's why I love that Guy." Said Ino smiling, "so do I, but it's me I'm worried about. Felt like I couldn't be myself." "Well, feel free to be me next time when your with him." Said Ino grinning on the other line.

"-Ugh- _Ino-pig!_" whined Sakura, "I'm teasing, just be yourself." Ino instructed, "just be myself." Repeated Sakura, "ok, I'll try." Said Sakura getting off the couch, "oh I gotta go future father of my children is coming." Said Ino slyly, Ino hung up the phone, and smiled at her doctor. His name was Shikamaru Nara, "excuse me, I think I might have a fever."

Said Ino, putting on a cute frown on while explaining this to the doctor. The doctor drops the papers he was doing on the folder and walks up to her, she blushes and he put a hand on her forehead and says. " You seem to be fine but I'll walk you back to your room, miss?" he checks his clipboard and finds her name. "Miss. Yamanaka." He smirked and she blushed even further.

Sakura was tossing and turning on her bed furiously because she couldn't go to sleep. The music from those blasted neighbors were playing again. She pushed the covers off herself and got up to the window and opened it. "Hey! Shut that off!" yelled Sakura furiously "Get a life!" yelled back a guy named Kiba, Sakura huffed and walked inside slamming her window. She couldn't take it anymore.

She put on some shoes and walked out of her apartment, she walked over to Kiba's and knocked on his door. Kiba opened up and said "Sorry babe, but this aint a slumber party…but for you I can make an exception." He said checking her out, Sakura repressed a shiver of disgusted when he said that, and smiled flirtatiously at him and said "I'm _flattered_ but do you think this one time you could ju-" Sakura was cut off by the door slamming in her face.

She growled and kicked the door down, she looked around for Kiba, everybody was still when she kicked open the door. She walked in and jumped on the table, "Tell you what…why don't I do it myself huh?" said Sakura, she grabbed the soda hose and sprayed the speakers. With a sizzle the speakers blew out. Kiba became mad and yelled, "hey freak! What are you doin!?!" Sakura heard that and spayed him, after that she ripped the hose and whipped him with it. a little surprised herself at what she had done, but quickly regained her composure and hissed, "_**don't ever, call me a freak, or you will never see the light of day again, do you understand me?"**_

Kiba nodded dumbly, she got off and said "thanks for the party, it was fun while it lasted." She turned her back on them walking out, Kiba getting over the shock of her grabbed a bottle and was about to hit her when she took the soda hose and whipped him with it. Causing him to drop the bottle, he looked at her like she was a freak of nature. She hissed one more time and then threw the hose at him and left.

One of Kiba's friends came over and said "…dude…you are literally whipped." Kiba growled and punched him on the head. "Shut up asswipe." Kiba said to him. Sakura got into her apartment and sat on her bed, she was still breathing from the adrenaline still kicking. She smiled and went to her closet. She looked through it until she looked all the way in the back. In the back she found a box that had writing on the top saying, "_For dating emergencies only."_ Scrawled in white ink.

She opened the box and took out a red tube top that covered her bosom, Which by the way was in _very_ good shape. She took out a leather jacket that opened at mid stomach to expose her flat stomach. she thanked the 2 hour jogging session, plus cardio sessions with Naruto too. she then she took out a pair of long leather pants that stuck to her like a second skin. She pulled out some black 4 inch heals from the box as well. Once she was done setting the clothes she went to the bathroom and took out 2 pairs of scissors and started cutting her waist length hair. (A/N: i know she looks better with long hair but, i wanted to try a new look with her. i have a link on my profile of what her hair looks like, it's not perfect and it doesn't give you a very good view but it'll give you an idea of what she looks like but i didnt add the highlights, so you can put where ever you want the highligts it doesn't matter.)

After that she grabbed a bottle of bleach and bleached small pieces of her hair to the color blood red and navy blue. once she was done she changed clothes and put on some blood red lipstick and some eyeliner. after that she jumped from her window and walked over to a motorcycle, she snorted when she saw the dumb-ass had left the key in the igniter. she smirked and hopped on the motorcycle, she laughed when she revved up the motorcycle kiba heard it. he had this horror look on his fave when he saw this. she smirked and winked at him and left, she drove down to the busy streets of tokyo city.

She narrowedly miss getting hit by an on-coming truck who honked at her. she chuckled and drove faster, she wanted to stop by that jewelery store she first saw with Ino. she smirked and headed towards the street it was on, once she arrived at the store she got off the bike and stopped right infront of the glass display case where the necklace was. she smirked...'_this is going to be fun.'_ she thought with a sexy smirk of her own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO by the way!!!!!!!!! look up the author xXoTaInTeD-bLoSsOmoXx or if not find the story she made it's called "Again." she only has one chappie but i really like it and if you read and review she would love you very much!!! and i would too!!! and don't forget my other friend Dark Elemnetal Princess!!!!!! she's my bestest buddy i would really appreciate it and so would they!!!!!

* * *

**ooooooo CAUSE I'M EVIL WITH THE CLIFF HANGY!!!! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**BUT ANYWAYS what do you think!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**please i want at least 4 reviews!!!!!**

**i'm begging you!!!!!!!!!**

**OOOOO by the way! **

**Ok....for my up coming story beside the summary for the other story i'm working on "Sexism, Football tryouts...and Sasuke!?!" i saw all 3 movie's **

**Underworld **

**Underworld:Evolution**

**Underworld:Rise of the Lycans**

**And i'm thinking of making a fanfic about sakura and sasuke. sasuke being lucian, but i'm going to make a twist for it. i'm going to make lucian die and sasuke and sakura be reincarnated as Selene which is sakura who before was sonja (sonya) who died. and micheal which is sasuke, who was lucian before he died as well. and their kind is still fueding. i will only have their close friends maybe only 2 tops in the story becuase i want it to be mainly on sakura and sasuke's romance.**

**ok, sorry for wasting your time! **

**arigatou please think about it!!!**

**gomenasai for taking your time once more and thanxs for reading my stories!!!!!**

**Ja Ne**

**Uchihablossom0626**


End file.
